


Sombras del pasado

by Remcifer



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remcifer/pseuds/Remcifer
Summary: —Te amo— Dice, casi como una promesa. —Y haría arder el mundo entero sólo por ti.





	Sombras del pasado

Helmut centra su atención en la botella de vino medio terminada a medida que los otros hombres salen de la habitación.  
Sus puños se aprietan ante semejante insolencia pero procura mantenerse calmado, no quiere arruinar el humor de Steve, además eventualmente puede idear un plan para deshacerse de todos y cada uno, borrar las sonrisas engreídas de sus rostros, demostrarles la gloria de Hydra creada por su líder supremo, no un montón de llorones secuaces de cuarta.   
—No dejes que te molesten Helmut, sólo están algo desconfiados.   
—No lo hago.  
Pero Steve es diestro en ver a través, en conocer cada matiz de su persona, cada pequeña molestia incluso en su rostro cubierto. Avanza despacio con los hombros ligeramente relajados, durante un momento Zemo sólo se dedica a apreciar la belleza de su compañero, recordando al pequeño y enclenque Steve Rogers que conoció cuando ambos eran niños, salvándole siempre el trasero mientras soñaban juntos un día en que Hydra se levantaría, gloriosa y orgullosa.   
Han pasado años desde entonces y Steve ha crecido, convirtiéndose en el líder que todos ellos necesitan, que incluso el mundo entero debería aceptar.   
—Lo haremos, un paso a la vez, todos ellos verán lo que somos capaces de hacer tú y yo juntos como en los viejos tiempos.  
Posa una mano amplia sobre su hombro y el rencor de Helmut vuelve al rincón oscuro del que no debe salir en presencia de un hombre tan perfecto. Cuando esté solo, cuando dejen de levantarse rebeliones insensatas contra el Líder Supremo, entonces golpeará, pero debe esperar el momento adecuado, cuando el poder les pertenezca a ellos y el mundo entero se encuentre a sus pies.  
Va a ver quiénes se ríen al final.   
— ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?   
Pregunta inesperadamente Steve haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pensamientos y enfocarse más en las manos tibias que van subiendo el dobladillo de la máscara hasta exponer su mentón y sus labios entreabiertos, por inercia lame el inferior ante las imágenes repentinas.  
Claro que recuerda su primer beso, eran dos chiquillos malcriados y nerviosos escondidos en el granero de la vieja escuela donde crecieron, habían tenido una nueva pelea con chicos más grandes, el padre de Helmut estaba por volver a verificar sus avances y ellos se sentían demasiado curiosos.  
Si bien la ideología inicial de Hitler condenaba cualquier acto de abierta homosexualidad, Hydra siempre evidenció tener su propio camino trazado, no se hablaba demasiado al respecto, a la organización le importaban los resultados, la grandeza en cada uno de sus hombres y la futura llegada del gran Líder Supremo, pero nunca hubo comentarios al respecto, por lo que ellos asumieron que no era nada malo sentirse atraído el uno por el otro, con fines de investigación al principio.  
Después de todo ¿cómo serían buenos besando si jamás aprendían a besar? Y no había niñas alrededor ni la oportunidad de ir a la ciudad a encontrarlas.  
Recuerda haber visto esos ojos azules un poco nerviosos pero brillantes de entusiasmo, incluso cuando Helmut sugirió detenerse en el momento en que Steve se sintiera incómodo, no hubo necesidad.  
Y el beso en sí fue maravilloso, la boca dulce e inexperta frotándose despacio contra la suya, tentativamente empujándose hasta que sus dientes chocaron y tuvieron que probar de nuevo emitiendo un par de risitas cómplices.   
Fue su mejor beso. Incluso al crecer, Helmut experimentó con chicas porque supuso que sería lo mejor para evitar habladurías y que tal vez su padre estaría orgulloso si tuviese una novia linda, el problema es que todo volvía a Steve, cuando era delgado y bajo, cuando lo tenía que defender y juntos se enfrentaban a todo mientras confiaban plenamente en el otro, en el destino que les esperaba. Tras el suero la atracción ya era evidente salvo que Steve no se sintió acomplejado, pudo abordar a Zemo suponiendo que ya era digno.   
Ante sus ojos siempre sería el más grande, no sólo de Hydra, sino de otros hombres.   
Y entonces los besos tiernos e inocentes compartidos en la infancia se volvieron menos suaves, llevaban lenguas danzantes y dientes que intentaban romper la piel al alcance, caricias más atrevidas hasta el intento inútil de apagar el fuego esparcido en sus cuerpos.  
—Jamás olvidaría algo tuyo…  
Steven lo interrumpe con ambas manos sobre su rostro, siguen siendo amplias y tibias, dedos largos de artista que le tocan delicadamente como lo harían con una pintura exquisita. Se siente amado y ama de vuelta, no cree poder sobrevivir sin ese maravilloso hombre que tiene delante; en un impulso vuelve a besarlo como la primera vez, demasiado suave e inocente, asustado por perderlo y también temeroso de ese mismo deseo que le ha despertado.   
Pecho con pecho puede sentir su respiración irregular, el calor que desprende bajo su pulcro uniforme, todas esas cosas que sólo pueden compartir en privado cuando las puertas se cierran y el mundo los ignora.  
Desprende pieza a pieza, tomándose su tiempo para delinear la piel tersa que queda al descubierto bajo sus palmas enguantadas, con un gruñido frustrado aparta también esa barrera y Steve le sonríe, tan amplio, tan inocente, que no parece el mismo hombre severo intentando levantar un imperio.  
—Eres tan impaciente, no iré a ningún lado Helmut, soy tuyo…  
Suyo y de Sharon Carter, recuerda con rencor, no es su culpa tampoco. Debía encajar y ser un ejemplo perfecto de rectitud y perfección, debía ser el brillante Capitán América mientras servía a Hydra incluso en las sombras.  
—Te he extrañado tanto.  
Dice en cambio porque no quiere pelear, no quiere llenar ese dulce momento con las responsabilidades del mundo ni tampoco con la amargura de un amor compartido. Sus dedos vuelven a delinear ese torso amplio, besando la clavícula y luego su hombro derecho antes de descender a jugar los sonrosados pezones apenas erectos bajo sus yemas. Puede oírlo suspirar contra su oído y se divierte con ello.  
Puede ser más alto, más fuerte y rápido, pero Helmut conoce los rincones perdidos de su cuerpo donde le arrancará más de un gemido, la manera perfecta para tenerlo sobre manos y rodillas suplicando un poco más de atención.   
Se pregunta, no sin cierta culpa, si Steve se siente avergonzado por entregarse a otro hombre, si acaso la profundidad de su amistad está bien, es decir, ¿por qué esconderse en las sombras si lo que hacen es bueno?  
Vuelve a besarlo mientras le desabotona los pantalones, brevemente consciente de Rogers deslizando cada pieza de su indumentaria fuera, conociéndolo todo a la perfección incluso después de tantos años.   
Ha pasado el tiempo pero las memorias siguen tan frescas como el primer día. Ahora se miran a los ojos en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos en cuerpo y alma frente al otro, Steve tiene un rubor ligero sobre sus mejillas bien afeitadas y Helmut sólo desea intensificarlo.  
Recuerda la primera vez que se desvistieron con el fin de hacer el amor, aunque se habían visto innumerables veces en poca ropa, por compartir habitación o simplemente por las casualidades de la vida, fue muy distinto a entregarse, a amarse. Rogers siempre le pareció avergonzado, incluso teniendo un cuerpo mejorado, como si ese chico enclenque y debilucho siguiera siendo la imagen que proyectaba.  
—Eres hermoso, lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.  
No miente, sabe el efecto que causa en Steve y pronto lo tiene en sus brazos, besándolo, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras él recorre el suyo. Se entregan al fuego creciente, a la pasión que desborda en cada gemido, en cada roce. No quieren volver a perderse, no desean compartirse con el mundo hipócrita y cruel.  
Helmut lo tiene contra el escritorio cuando entrelaza sus manos sobre la cabeza de Steve, quien le mira a los ojos con los suyos tan oscuros y tan nublados que podría caer en esas sombras y perderse para siempre.  
—Te amo— Dice, casi como una promesa. —Y haría arder el mundo entero sólo por ti.


End file.
